Would You Rather - Victorious Style
by WritingWithLibby
Summary: The six friends were drowning in their problems until a trusted person offered them his assistance. However, the way he planned to help them was very different from what they were expecting. Based off of the movie "Would You Rather". Rated T for horror and some messed up situations. Complete.
**Author's Note: As I have maybe mentioned before (I'm not really sure), my two favorite genres to write are angst and horror. I haven't published a horror fic on this site yet, so here's my first. This fanfiction is a Victorious spin on the movie Would You Rather, which if you haven't seen, you should really watch. This will contain NO spoilers for the movie, besides what you are able to find out from the trailer/description of the movie. You will not need any knowledge of the movie to read this fic. This may be slightly disturbing/possibly gory, so if you are uncomfortable with those kinds of things, this may not be the story for you. Anyways, review please :)**

 **WARNING: PARTS OF THIS COULD BE POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Victorious or any part of Would You Rather. Please don't sue me.**

They all had their problems, and he knew them all. It was his job to know his student's problems, after all. So he offered them a solution: come to his house, and play a game. He would assist them through their problems. They all agreed, some reluctantly and some easily. Nothing could go wrong, could it?

…

For some reason, they had all decided to go to Lane's house together, sharing one car. Beck driving his mother's van, with Jade shotgun, and Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie in the back two rows. Tori and Andre in one row and Cat and Robbie in the other. The radio was playing Beck's bizarre modern classical music and the night was cloudy, the way she best liked it.

Lane had given them an address, but not described the house to them in any way, so they were relying on the maps they had printed out minutes before getting into the car. They were expecting maybe a small house, but the directions were leading them up a winding driveway in one of Hollywood's best neighborhoods. The house on the hill dawned as they swept around the final curve. Within seconds of them pulling into the driveway, two men approached them, stating that they worked for Lane and would be taking the car and would place it into the garage until they were ready to leave.

When they stepped into the front hallway, they were shocked even more. The two story high walls were covered from floor to ceiling with large windows and exquisite art complemented the colors inside the home. Lane appeared with a flash, donning a robe over what looked like a professional suit. He introduced his companions as his butlers, Benjamin and Jonathon, who each nodded politely towards the teenagers. He instructed the group of friends to leave their bags and phones with the butlers, because he did not want technology interfering with his counseling. Jade was apprehensive about leaving her phone, but did not complain or protest.

"We will be having dinner in my formal dining room tonight. I have assigned place cards at each seat."

Outside of school, Lane talked more formally. He seemed more confident and less comedic. He acted seriously and did not laugh at Cat's adorable antics about being seated across from Jade.

They were arranged on two sides of the table, with Lane being at the head of the table. On the first side, Beck was closest to Lane, with Jade sitting next to him and then Tori. Across from Beck was Robbie, next to Robbie was Cat, and next to Cat was Andre. The two butlers paraded around, offering various foods and drinks during the formal meal. There was some small talk, but no conversation about why they were there or how Lane would help them.

After the dinner was over, Jade finally asked the question the others had been thinking:

"So Lane, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well my dearest Jadelyn, tonight, we will play a game. I assume all of you are familiar with the party game, Would You Rather?"

The teenagers nodded, having played the game many times before in various levels of drunkness.

"Good. However, I play it a bit differently. Whatever option you choose, you must do. If I gave Victoria the option of kissing either Beck or Robbie, and she chose Beck, then she would then have to proceed to kiss him. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded again, but this time, Jade's hands were clenched into fists under the table and Tori's cheeks were bright red.

"Before we start, I must offer all of you the option to leave. If you would like to quit now, you may. After this, the only way you will be able to leave is if you get disqualified. To get disqualified, you must be unable to do your task. If you would like to leave, please stand up now, and Benjamin will take you home in one of my cars. No quitters? Wonderful. Now, let us begin our night of fun, my dear students."

Jonathon wheeled out a cart cloaked in cloth. He pushed the cart to the end of the table, directly next to Robbie.

"Round one. Robbie, you have the choice of either cutting off the pinky of Andre or yourself. You have fifteen seconds to make your decision, starting now."

Robbie began to protest and stand up, but was met by the hand of Benjamin holding him down.

"Tick tick Robbie, only five more seconds."

"No no no! I won't do either! Disqualify m-"

His words were cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Blood splattered onto the floor as his lifeless body fell roughly into the arms of Jonathon and was carried away.

"Unfortunately, Robbie has been the first to be disqualified. Now, settle down please. I wouldn't want to have to disqualify any of you quite yet."

The remaining teenagers were in various states of shock. Cat was curled up in a chair like her namesake, crying. Andre and Beck both had their hands on their heads and were visibly shaking. Tori had her head resting on her arms, refusing to look around. Jade stared at the wall, looking directly ahead.

The cart was moved towards Cat.

"Now Cat, you wouldn't want to be disqualified like your friend Robbie now, would you?"

When his words were met by a quick nod, he continued.

"Caterina, you have the choice of either cutting off your pinky or the pinky of your best friend, Jade. You have fifteen seconds. Go."

Cat watched as Benjamin pulled out a very sharp looking knife. She was mesmerized and struggling to look away when Jade grabbed her face and forced her to look at her. She whispered something into the redhead's ear.

"I choose Jade." He voice was quiet, nothing like the flamboyantly loud Cat they were used to.

"Very well, very well. I expected that."

Benjamin and Jonathon approached the raven-haired girl and placed a sheet of plastic under her left hand. With one swift motion, her finger was gone.

"Son of a-"

Her curses continued for about thirty more seconds before she straightened up in her seat. The others had once again resumed their positions of shock, with Cat crying even louder and whimpering "I'm sorry Jadey" over and over.

The cart was pushed towards Tori, who still had her head in her hands. Benjamin pulled up her head, physically forcing her to look at him and at Jade's bloody stump of a finger.

"Tori, Tori. You don't want to be here, do you? How about I give you an easier choice then what I gave Cat. You can cut either Andre's pinky finger off or Beck's. Is that even much of a choice for you? The boy that you are in love with, or the boy who forced himself upon you? This should be an easy choice for you, my dear. Fifteen seconds, go."

Immediately, her answer was said.

"Beck."

He protested, yelling at her for her decision.

Benjamin placed the plastic sheet under Beck's hand, just like he did for Jade. However, when his finger was amputated, the room wasn't still or quiet. Jade was laughing. He had finally gotten the pain he deserved.

"Ah Jade. I knew you would enjoy that choice."

The cart was moved towards Andre.

"Andre. You can either forcibly remove one of Cat's fingers, or one of Tori's. Fifteen seconds, begin."

Andre refused, sitting still. He would not choose one of his friends over another. He would not make the same mistake again. Death would be better than continuing this game.

His death was almost worse for the other's to witness than Robbie's. Robbie's death had been unpredicted, while Andre's was just fifteen seconds of building suspense and waiting for the trigger to be pulled.

Cat was curled up once again, and Tori's head was back in her hands.

"Round two will now begin. My servants will hand out four envelopes at random. The envelopes will each contain a punishment. Some of the punishments are deadly, some only a bit painful. If you would like to avoid choosing the punishment in your envelope, then you can challenge Jonathon to a quick game of cards. If you win, you will avoid a punishment through this round. If you lose, you will be randomly assigned another punishment. This one you will have to do. But I must warn you, Jonathon is very good at cards."

Lane let out a merciless laugh. Jonathon had never lost a game, and for whether that was due to unfair play or him just being a genius at cards, Lane really didn't care. As long as Jonathon won.

"Beck, you're up first. Would you like to open your envelope or play Jonathon in a card match?"

"Envelope."

His voice was tense, probably for good reason.

He slowly undid the tape, then carefully pulled out the small piece of paper inside.

"It's a picture of a fire, what's that supposed to mean?"

Benjamin brought out a cart.

"How, young Beck, were you ever considered to be intelligent? Grab him."

The last command was issued at the butlers, who picked up the tall student and lit a match, bringing the flame towards his shoulder. As the fire was pressed against his naked flesh, he shrieked in agony. The smell of burning flesh overwhelmed the room, removing all the remaining scents from the dinner. The flames continued until Beck fell unconscious. He was placed unceremoniously on the floor and was brought to by smelling salts.

"Now, now, Caterina. Would you rather take the punishment from your envelope or play Jonathon in a match of cards?"

"Cards." Her voice barely rose above a whisper. The others weren't even sure she had said anything.

"Well, well, Jonathon, you heard the girl. Play her in cards. You will play Go Fish. Begin."

The cards were dealt out and immediately, Jonathon was ahead. The redhead was aware he was cheating, but there was nothing she could do about it. She made her movements as random as she could. If she couldn't win, then she would do her best to confuse the man. Every movement was the unexpected. The game pulled towards being a draw.

Whilst the game between Cat and Jonathon became more intense, the other butler moved towards Cat at the nodded signal of Lane. The movement of his hand being placed into his suit was noticed only by Tori, who tried to warn Cat, but it was too late.

She was dead, shot in the back of the neck, severing her spinal cord.

Jade put her head down on the table, praying to whoever and whatever she could think of.

"Jadelyn. Your turn."

She unwrapped her card to reveal the image of a noose.

"Oh dear, I was wondering how you would react to that one. What better way than this? Somewhat ironic, isn't it? You're going to die the way two of your best friends did. What were their names again? Veronica, how old was she? Fourteen, right? And the other one, Jasmine, she was fifteen? Only a few days apart as well. That must have been so very painful for you. And now to die like them, this must be horrible."

Jade's scream was muffled by her arms.

Tori looked down, unable to look towards the still-screaming girl.

Jade was lifted out of her seat like a ragdoll. There was no fighting left in her. While she had been screaming, the butlers had set up a noose. She was held up on a chair and her head was inserted into the noose. The chair was kicked away.

Tori and Beck kept their heads down, refusing to look.

Her body was wheeled away on a cart.

A gun was placed in Tori's hand.

"Tori, Tori, Tori, what will you do now? Only two people are left: you and your abuser. You may either shoot Beck or shoot yourself. The remaining person will be the winner and will receive the money and my assistance. Go."

The sound of the shot echoed around the room as the remaining person sat in shock.

She had shot herself, saving Beck.

He was free.

He would be able to pay off his mothers' debts.

But at what cost?

 _The End_

 **Author's Note: That's the end of the first ever story I've written over 2000 words! Hopefully you enjoyed the story. If you liked this, I recommend watching the movie that this is based on. I mentioned the movie's name in the beginning. No parts of the movie were spoiled from reading this (well, nothing besides what you could see in the trailer). My apologies if this was disturbing, by the way. Also, sorry if any of the medical facts are incorrect, I'm not a specialist or anything. Review please!**


End file.
